The Fanfiction of Side-Characters
by Maydog24
Summary: Hear the epic yet another neglected sibling of a Mary-sue, Clearkit! Join him in his quest to unite the four greatest (or worst) sues and escape the fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

ThunderClan

Leader:Nightstar:Rugged black tom with many small white spots

Deputy:Raggedface:Mangy dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat:Swansong:Cream she-cat with a long tail

Warriors:Wishbird:Bright ginger she-cat

Soulsplinter:Grey tom

Sterlingwing:Silver she-cat

Furystorm:Dark grey and black tom

Fallingpetal:Small white she-cat

Redmask:Dark ginger tom

Crimsonshade:Large ginger tom

Lynxfur:Dark brown tabby she-cat

Nighteyes:Small black tom

Coppernight:Thick furred brown she-cat

Whiteberry:Dark ginger and white she-cat

Iceday:White she-cat

Bluebellwish:Pale grey tabby she-cat

Apprentices:Flamepaw:Bright ginger tom

Strikepaw:Black tom with blue eyes

Violetpaw:Blueish grey she-cat

Hawkpaw:Dark grey she-cat

Mistypaw:Silver she-cat

Queens:Frostdream:Lovely pure white she-cat, mother to Shinningkit: An enchanting she-cat with fur that sparkles like the stars of Silver-pelt and freshly fallen snow. Her eyes are as green as-And Clearkit:... Probably looks like a cat. Meanwhile Shinningkit has-

Wishheart:Pale grey she-cat with black eyes, mother to Blazekit:Handsome golden tom with bright blue eyes. Silverkit: Glossy furred grey she-cat. And Crowkit:Small black she-cat

WindCla-Oh who cares? Your not going to read anything about the other clans anyway. All this is for is so that you make fun of the dumb names. Well you know what? I'm not going to waste my time on something so pointless! Just skip ahead and forget all about the allegiances! I know you want to! I won't care! R-really I won't…


	2. A Rather Dull Beginning

Chapter One. A Rather Dull Beginning

"WISHHEART GET YOUR TAIL OVER HERE!" A lone voice screamed, breaking the silence over the camp. "Great StarClan." Said one of the warriors, "It's only kits. You'd think that Swansong would be calmer about it." Another unnamed random looked up, "But this litter is special… THE kit is being born!" The other background characters gasped. Whispers of, "THE kit? THE kit!" "Thank StarClan!" Said somebody else, "Maybe we can do something other than standing around here!"

Meanwhile a very agitated medicine cat wasn't being very helpful. "FROSTDREAM ARE YOU OKAY?" She screamed despite being twelve inches away from the queen. "DO YOU NEED ANYTHING?" "I-I'm well." Stammered Frostdream "I mean, they only started to come out a little while ago." "OH TRUST ME, KITS ARE PRETTY UNPREDICTABLE! JUDGING FROM THE TIME GONE BY SO FAR I'D BET THEY'RE COMING OUT AT ANY MOMENT." Frostdream blinked, "What, that ridiul-OH STARCLAN!" "WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?" Shouted the medicine cat, known as Swansong. "Wasn't she giving birth to them in the last paragraph?" Said another queen.

After a whole lot more screaming that would have been pretty weird to write, Frostdream stared at her new litter. Before her was a small she-cat who almost seemed to be glowing. To the gathered cats in the den, it seemed as if they could see almost every detail of her appearance. Her snow white fur with a subtle sparkle. Her already open eyes had all the green of newleaf. And over her heart a pale grey heart shape was located. "She's perfect." Whispered Swansong the very sight of the wonderful kit calming her down. "Her name is Shiningkit." Pureed Frostdream, "The perfect name."

As the cats starred in wonder at the new kit, one of the queen noticed a shape beside their object of devotion. "U-um Frostdream?" Stammered yet another unnamed cat, "I do believe you have another kit." With great difficulty, Frostdream drew her gaze away from the perfect kit to the other one. This kit was… odd. It was a white tom with grey patches, nothing really strange about that. And yet… It was as if his fur lacked a certain sparkle. "Oh dear!" Exclaimed Frostdream, "I can't read him!"

With most kits, one can tell what they are like as soon as their born. If they're destined to become leader, a monster, the leaders mate, or medicine cat. But you couldn't tell anything from this kit. "W-well I'm sure he'll grow out of it." Said Wishheart. "I mean I didn't get that Flamepaw will make some she-cat very happy until the day after he was born." "Okay then… I guess we can call him...Clearkit, for how little we know of him for now." Said Frostdream, shakily, "I'm sure that he'll grow up to be just fine I mean he-OH! SHININGKIT JUST ROLLED OVER." Immediately the groups gaze was transfixed on the shimmering kit, convenitaly ignoring the ones beside her.


End file.
